miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 Nov 2017
00:14:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:44:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:47:19 JOIN KimchiCatPichu7 has joined the Ladyblog 00:47:25 CHAT KimchiCatPichu7: Hola 00:51:48 QUIT KimchiCatPichu7 has left the Ladyblog 00:51:56 JOIN KimchiCatPichu7 has joined the Ladyblog 00:54:15 QUIT KimchiCatPichu7 has left the Ladyblog 01:14:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:15:12 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 01:44:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:14:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:47:21 JOIN AshalooKenji has joined the Ladyblog 02:47:28 CHAT AshalooKenji: Hi 02:49:17 QUIT AshalooKenji has left the Ladyblog 03:14:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:14:43 CHAT AshalooKenji: Hi 03:15:16 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 03:16:32 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 03:24:07 JOIN Skylar Fire has joined the Ladyblog 03:24:15 CHAT Skylar Fire: Hi 03:26:13 QUIT Skylar Fire has left the Ladyblog 03:35:55 JOIN Skylar Fire has joined the Ladyblog 03:49:40 QUIT Skylar Fire has left the Ladyblog 04:14:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:14:28 CHAT AshalooKenji: Hi 04:14:28 CHAT Skylar Fire: Hi 04:44:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:16:41 JOIN Mal Chat Noir has joined the Ladyblog 05:16:59 QUIT Mal Chat Noir has left the Ladyblog 05:44:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:54:31 JOIN Mal Chat Noir has joined the Ladyblog 05:54:48 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Hello! 05:55:00 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: (plagg) 05:55:17 QUIT Mal Chat Noir has left the Ladyblog 05:56:31 JOIN Mal Chat Noir has joined the Ladyblog 05:59:01 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 06:00:04 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: (plagg) 06:00:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 06:00:29 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: How has it been? 06:00:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: good 06:01:04 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: I imagine this wiki is in tip-top shape with all the time without Season 2 06:01:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: to a point, lol 06:02:39 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: As you saw, I came back to school, and my friend who introduced me to the series said full english wasn't until December.] 06:03:04 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Devastating for her, because she can only speak a little french 06:03:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well, not in the US 06:03:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Spain release duel audio 06:03:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so they get both Spanish and engilsh 06:03:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: English* 06:03:50 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Cool! 06:04:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now, I can't full help but all I can say is they are online 06:05:04 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: I had been afraid that the season would release while I was training in New Zealand. 06:05:37 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Maaaayyyybbe I will just watch one. 06:05:44 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: One couldn't hurt. 06:06:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it like just cam out, lol 06:06:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: came* 06:07:56 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Oop! Nevermind, I saw the start with Duusu and I immediately thought that there was no way I could keep a spoiler-free conversation with her. 06:08:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: whwat do you mean? 06:08:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or just the eme? 06:09:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: theme* 06:09:52 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Her being my girl/friend, the one that forced me to watch Miraculous. 06:10:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, i though you meant the Kwami 06:10:52 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: If I talked with her I would just blurt "MARINETTE FIGURED IT OUT!" in the middle of class 06:11:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm, well there is a worse Spoiler :P 06:11:34 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Noooooooooooooooo 06:11:46 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: This is torture 06:12:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: actaully I can spoil with out spoiling 06:12:33 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: The suspense is real 06:12:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hawk Moth does detransform on screen 06:12:55 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: AHhhhhhhgggghhghghghghghghghghhghghsxdcfvghjk!!!! 06:13:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah so we know who is he 06:13:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so be caraful on the wiki 06:13:41 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: It is taking ever last bit of my running willpower to not watch that. 06:14:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why is she no wating it? 06:14:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not* 06:14:36 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: She is waiting it out with me for the full release 06:15:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: meaning? 06:15:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the US release? 06:15:47 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Basically when all episodes can be found and watched in English/ French so we can marathon it 06:16:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, you want to binge it then 06:16:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I know US is going to be 13 and 13 06:17:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Funny story, the closest I got to Miraculous was coining "cheesed" as a common expression. Now everybody on the football team says it. 06:17:09 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: By 13 and 13 you mean.. 06:17:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think other are doing a break after episode 13 as well 06:17:43 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: oohhh 06:18:04 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Well, watching them 13 at a time then 06:18:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, Netflix is only releasing half the season in Dec 06:18:50 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: I am willing to bet money that Hawkmoth is not even close to who we thought he was 06:19:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not talking :P 06:19:36 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Like ZAG laid out all this evidence towards Mr. Agreste, and knowing them, it's all just a red herring. 06:19:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he does have a name :P 06:20:07 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: He.. 06:20:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mr. Agreste's first name? 06:20:26 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Already in season one or new character? 06:20:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: huh>? 06:20:41 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Gabriel 06:20:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 06:20:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he has always had a name :P 06:21:11 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Hawkmoth= Season one minority character? 06:21:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: define minor 06:21:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: because, i want to say yes? 06:22:11 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Gotta go, see you tommorow in spoiler-free time 06:22:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok :P 06:22:21 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: (silly) 06:22:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait 06:22:29 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: ok 06:22:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there is one none major spoiler 06:22:38 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: ok 06:23:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hawk Moth admitted that he counts on Chloe for akumatizing people, lol 06:23:30 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: (bored rose2) (angry) 06:23:38 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: What? 06:24:01 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: I theorized that in March 06:24:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she thro a party to try and be nicer to people, Hawk Moth sent a akuma to the party 06:24:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: throw* 06:24:40 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: That Hawkmoth could not akumatize as many as he does without Chloe as a sort of catalyst 06:24:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:25:11 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: She upsets them, HM preys on that. 06:25:30 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Knew it! *Pumps fist 06:26:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: do you mind the transcript? 06:26:23 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Like, do you want me to do it? 06:26:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like reading it 06:26:51 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Not really 06:27:12 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Like subtitles, or transcripts on here? 06:27:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the one on here 06:27:23 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: ok 06:27:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: for the english release? 06:27:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: I stay away from the S2 ones, if that it was you mean 06:28:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that or like watch the episode? it is hard to show you that line without context 06:28:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: unless you don't mind no context 06:29:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: No context= no spoiler 06:29:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 06:29:11 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: cool 06:29:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like this is an actual line 06:29:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on? 06:29:49 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: *High fives self 06:29:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like that line was perfect 06:30:23 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: This was obviously him angrily talking to the vison thing, not actually Chloe 06:30:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:30:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: him and his monologues 06:31:00 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Woo! 06:31:22 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: It's the camembert that lets me make accurate predictions 06:31:42 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: gotta go, see you tommorrow, same time? 06:31:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, bye 06:32:00 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: bye (plagg) 06:32:17 QUIT Mal Chat Noir has left the Ladyblog 06:33:57 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: *High fives self 06:54:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like that line was perfect 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: This was obviously him angrily talking to the vison thing, not actually Chloe 06:54:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:54:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: him and his monologues 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Woo! 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: It's the camembert that lets me make accurate predictions 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: gotta go, see you tommorrow, same time? 06:54:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, bye 06:54:59 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: bye (plagg) 06:54:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:25:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like that line was perfect 07:25:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: This was obviously him angrily talking to the vison thing, not actually Chloe 07:25:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 07:25:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: him and his monologues 07:25:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Woo! 07:25:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: It's the camembert that lets me make accurate predictions 07:25:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: gotta go, see you tommorrow, same time? 07:25:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, bye 07:25:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: bye (plagg) 07:25:39 JOIN Yackrat has joined the Ladyblog 07:26:09 CHAT Yackrat: Hi 07:27:35 QUIT Yackrat has left the Ladyblog 08:27:19 JOIN BUGABOO17 has joined the Ladyblog 08:28:04 QUIT BUGABOO17 has left the Ladyblog 08:45:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:38:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:08:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:39:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:09:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:39:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:09:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:39:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:55:53 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 13:00:54 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 13:01:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You wanted to see me? 13:01:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's fine, I decided to tell someone else about it 13:01:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry for taking your time 13:01:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay, later. 13:01:49 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 13:29:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:29:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You wanted to see me? 13:29:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's fine, I decided to tell someone else about it 13:29:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry for taking your time 13:29:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay, later. 13:53:07 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 14:09:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:39:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:59:40 JOIN XPortalX has joined the Ladyblog 15:00:56 QUIT XPortalX has left the Ladyblog 15:29:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:59:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:00:59 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 16:30:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:00:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:50:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:09:09 JOIN GoncaGnd has joined the Ladyblog 18:10:34 QUIT GoncaGnd has left the Ladyblog 18:40:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:30:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:00:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:50:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:20:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:10:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:25:20 JOIN TelepathyGirl has joined the Ladyblog 22:28:56 QUIT TelepathyGirl has left the Ladyblog 22:50:55 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:41:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23